Lost Memories
by pianostar99
Summary: What happens when Lisbon loses her memories? How will she react to working at the CBI? How will the team take the news?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer I dont own the mentalist or any of its characters. Wish I did, but I dont**

I woke up with a groan. I didn't know where I was, but i assumed it was my house. I can't remember anything about myself except my name, Teresa Lisbon and a little about my childhood. I probably hit my head real bad. There is a man kneeling next to me and he is holding my hand. He is kinda cute, I guess. He has golden curls that look so soft and blue eyes the color of ice. I'm thinking he's my boyfriend by the way he looks at me.

"Are you OK?" he asks me. "Yah I'm fine, I think. What are you doing here?" I ask hoping my amnesia isn't too obvious. "I would never leave you, you know that." He says with a sad smile. 'Ok he is definitely my boyfriend', I think.

I begin to sit up and he helps me by placing a gentle hand on the small of my back, slightly pushing me forward. Once I was sitting I turned to look at him. "Thank you for everything," I tell him as I begin to lean toward him. "You're welcome Teresa," he responds, looking at me curiously. I can tell he was about to ask me what I was doing when I gently placed my lips on his. I could feel he was surprised, but to stunned to do anything.

"What's going on in here?" I hear a masculine voice ask from behind us. The man I was kissing jumped back a little, looking from the Asian man in the suit to me and back to him. "I didn't do anything Cho, I swear I didn't." the blondy said, holding his hands up by his shoulders. "You're sure, Jane?" he responds. Jane must be the cute guy's last name because there is no way that his first name is that of my great-grandmother.

"Boss," a red-headed girl says as she walks into the room, "we found finger prints on the tea bag from the cup you drank, we're running the prints now. "Tea? I drank tea?" I ask surprised, I don't know much about myself, but I know enough to know that I HATE tea. "Yah, you drank a cup that was meant for me," Jane said sheepishly. The girl looked from Jane, to me, to Cho and back to Jane and I. "did I miss something?" she asked. "Yah, you missed Lisbon and Jane kissing like teenagers in a locker room trying not to get caught." Cho said bluntly. The girl gasped.

"Wait I'm confused," I start, "Isn't it normal for people to kiss their boyfriends?" I ask oblivious to whatever force is keeping them from talking. Jane sounded like he was beginning to choke. "Your boyfriend?" he asks. Now I am seriously confused. "You aren't my boyfriend?" I ask. He shakes his head so I continue. "you were holding my hand when I woke up, and you were saying you'd never leave me, sorry for jumping to conclusions." I say like it it's as clear as the sky is blue. "You don't know who we are, do you?" the redhead asks slowly. I just shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm looking from side to side. Jane lined up 'my team' as he calls them. "The tea that knocked her out also gave her a slight amnesia." Jane began. "Slight? Grace said that she kissed you Jane. That is more than slight!" The one I haven't met yet criticized. "Anyway, Lisbon, this". "Teresa." I cut him off, "My name is Teresa." "OK, Teresa. This is agent Kimball Cho. You two have worked together for the longest. Next in line is Grace Van Pelt. She is the newest addition to your team as of about five years ago. Last but not least is Wayne Rigsby. He's worked with you and Cho for quite a while." He told me as he went through my co-workers.

"What about you?" I ask. He is the one I want to know about. He has this air of sadness behind him, but he also seems to love life and enjoys it. "Me?" he asks "I am Patrick Jane. I am a consultant for the CBI and came here primarily to work on the Red John cases." He said, looking to see if a memory sparked in my head. I shook my head "who is Red John?" They all stare at me like I am thanksgiving dinner or something. This time Rigsby spoke up. "He is a serial killer who makes a red smiley face out of the victim's blood, and kills them so it takes a while for them to die. He is a sick bastard"

_There is a house. I drive up to it with Jane. We get out and go upstairs. "Go on" I urge him. He opens a door and on the wall above a mattress is a blood red smiley face._ I gasped. "What did you remember?" Jane asks me. I point to him. "You went into a room in a nice house and there was a smiley face in red on the wall." He looked at me with a sad curiosity. "That would be my house in Malibu. Red John killed my wife and daughter over ten years ago." I notice the rest of the team looking away or at the ground. "I am so sorry Patrick. By the way, you guys can go back to whatever it is you guys do. I want to talk with Patrick for a bit." Grace looks at me funny, winks at Jane, then leaves behind Rigsby and Cho.

"I'm gonna sign you out for the rest of the week and take you back to your place. You need some rest. We are also gonna find out what you do remember." Patrick says to me as he leads me to desk in the lobby and then to a little blue _thing_ in the parking lot that I suppose is his car.


End file.
